ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Staff
Ultraman Staff is a fan series adopted by BigD2003. Premise After a great battle between two opposing magical forces in space above, strange energy known as "Mana" rains down upon Japan. An Ultra named Staff who was in the middle of the fight is whisked down to Earth as well, becoming trapped within a human known as Sadow Ukon who is apart of the organization EAST meant to deal with things like what happens with "Mana". The Earth's former defender, a powerful Pressure sorcerer comes to Sadow and invokes him to know about Staff's presence. He explains that the two must learn how to take control of the Mana energy to stop a crisis coming to happen. Installments #Episode 1 Characters Main Characters *Ultraman Staff: A lost Ultra who accidentally ends up trapped in Sadow's body, he must become Earth's new protector. An uncertain and somewhat nervous Ultra that attempts to deal with his new fate. *Sadow Ukon: A formerly regular combat man working in EAST, he serves as the host of Staff. He's a kind man who fights for what he believes for and has a major interest in the arcane. Side Characters EAST (Elite Assault Search Team) *Rukio Niga: Leader of EAST, he holds the responsibility of keeping Japan safe. A man with a serious sense of duty and tries to keep his teammates from unnecessary endangerment. *Hino Toyoza: Mechanic of EAST, he commonly repairs their weapons and assists in the creation of new gear. He's relaxed for the most part but has a serious side. *Togoshi Ninsei: Gunman of EAST, he's very well trained with weapons of all kind. He's practically a dead shot and considers the majority of situations with the team to be a cakewalk. *Kobayashi Danno: Scientist of EAST, she mostly analyzes things on missions with her going on them a lot. She kind of has a "takeover the world" mentality that sometimes scares the other members. *Tanaka Asaji: Airwoman of EAST, she's an expert in planes and aerodynamics. She is often happy and somewhat silly though is serious. Others *Pressure Osior: A powerful Pressure sorcerer, he was Earth's former protector. He is wise and old and trains both Sadow and Staff in how to control Mana to its greatest heights. *Ultraman Jackra: A rookie Ultra, he is Staff's best friend that went looking for him. He's braver and more bold than Staff can be with some situations, charging in without completely thinking things over. *Ejiri Sumio: A journalist, she works for the Togowa Scoop. She tries to get into EAST's inner workings a lot, seeking to report upon them. Villains *Darment: Darment is a mysterious phantom-like character who seeks to obtain Mana to become more powerful. It is relentless and will grant the power of Mana to normal beings that look for it. TBA likely Kaiju/Seijin Evil Antagonists *Darment Kaiju/Seijin *Vakishim *Alien Mysteler *Red Killer *Galactron *Black King *Red King *King Basser *Gomess *Melba *Weaponizer Good *Pressure Osior *Goldon *Alien Guts Grace Neutral *Jirass *Sodom *Kemjila Trivia *Staff was going to be named Ultraman Mana and Wand. Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultra Series